


Привычки, от которых невозможно избавиться

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cписок вещей, которые Стайлз за собой может признать, но только с большим скрипом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Он любит обниматься во сне

(Вовсе нет!)

Стайлз никому не говорит об этом, просто не хочет показаться настоящей девчонкой. Единственный раз, когда ему пришлось спать со Скоттом, был в летнем лагере. Они заблудились в лесу и легли рядом, чтобы не замерзнуть. Стайлз проснулся из-за затекшей руки. Оказалось, что он буквально забрался на спящего Скотта.

Когда Стайлз вынужден спать в одной кровати с Дереком, он старается отодвинуться максимально далеко.

— Я не кусаюсь, — рычит Дерек. — Если меня не бесить.

— Ох, нет, просто..

— Просто что?

Стайлз думает, как бы помягче сказать Дереку о том, что с Хейлом в одной кровати появился Монстр Спящих Обнимашек.

— У меня болезнь.

— Что за чушь ты несешь? Забыл, что я способен учуять любую болезнь еще на инкубационном периоде?

— Ох, ладно! Я вроде как могу начать обнимать тебя во сне.

Стайлз уверен, что Дерек просто не умеет улыбаться. Разучился, когда потерял всю свою семью. Но в темноте он видит, как Дерек растягивает губы в улыбке, она слабая, и Стайлз думает, что его глючит, но Дерек начинает смеяться.

— Ах, что? Почему ты смеешься?

— Нет, просто, — Дерек задыхается. — Ты такой придурок, мне стоит реже бить тебя, наверняка это не было хорошей затеей с самого начала.

Стайлз чувствует зарождающийся внутри смех.

— Так, теперь мы можем заснуть?

— Да, — Дерек закидывает одну руку за голову и закрывает глаза. — Спи, Стайлз.

Утром Стайлз просыпается первым. Носом он касается шеи Дерека, раскрытой ладонью свободной руки чувствует ровное биение его сердца. Стайлз начинает медленно отстраняться и понимает, что даже его нога зажата между ног Хейла. Стайлз начинает краснеть, одновременно глубоко вдыхая запах Дерека, который заставляет сердце Стайлза биться значительно быстрее, чем следует.

— Прекрати дергаться и спи дальше. У нас еще три часа в запасе.

Дерек даже глаз не открывает, Стайлз тихо фыркает ему в шею и подчиняется приказу. Он просыпается один, вместо Дерека под руками у Стайлза непонятно откуда взявшееся пуховое одеяло. Дом наполняет шум маленькой компании, парень переворачивается на спину.

— Вставай, завтрак готов.

Дерек стоит возле двери и довольно улыбается.


	2. Он любит чувствовать себя частью единого целого

(О, да ладно!)

Стайлз вступает в команду по лакроссу из-за Скотта. Настоящие друзья не бросают в беде. Стайлз с самого начала считает, что Скотт хочет их угробить. Тренировки даются очень нелегко первые три месяца, но потом Стайлз втягивается. Ему нравится усталость после тренировки, нытье мышц. Скотт каждый раз довольно улыбается, и Стайлз отвечает ему еще более лучезарной улыбкой. 

Конечно, ощущение, что Стайлз является частью чего-то большого и сильного, длится очень недолго. Два часа тренировок приносят с собой маленькое теплое чувство, будто он действительно чего-то стоит. Даже если играет в команде. И речь не только о лакроссе.

С приходом в жизни Стайлза и Скотта Дерека Хейла, положение вещей несколько меняется. Какое-то время Стайлз и Скотт играют вдвоем против одного. Чуть позже становится ясно, что на волчьем поле может быть задействовано значительно больше игроков, чем они вдвоем смогут потянуть.

Когда проясняется расстановка сил между добром и злом, Стайлз осознает, что нашел большую семью. 

Нет, конечно, здесь нет мамы, как и в его собственной, но зато есть несколько братьев и сестер. И Дерек. Он тот еще отец семейства, и Стайлзу льстит, когда Хейл спрашивает у него совет. Или когда не бьет. Особенно, когда не бьет.

И вот, очередной вечер, когда Дереку нужно провести тренировку — Скотт сообщил об этом еще утром. Стайлз сидит дома один и пытается досмотреть "Девушку с татуировкой дракона". Его телефон звонит:

— Стайлз.

— Дерек?

— Собирай вещи, сегодня ты не ночуешь дома.

— Не знал, что у меня поя..

— Мы ждем в машине. У тебя есть 10 минут.

Стайлзу остается лишь посмотреть на замолчавший телефон. С каких пор волки стали настолько наглыми?

В машине уже сидят Скотт и Эллисон. Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, затем на его рюкзак.

— Ну? Ты с нами или как? — Скотт подгоняет Стайлза.

— Или вы со мной? Признайтесь, ребята, вы просто не можете без такого очаровашки, как я.

— Очаровашка может договориться и поехать в багажнике.

— Ладно, вы, мистер Белые Зубки, умеете уговаривать.

Стайлз садится на единственное свободное место — возле водителя. Возле Дерека.

Всю дорогу до дома Хейла Скотт рассказывает о предстоящей тренировке по ласкроссу, Стайлз слушает его вполуха. Он отвлечен на Дерека, тот словно наполнен этой силой Альфы. Он спокоен, уверен. Он со своей стаей. И Стайлз ее неотъемлемая часть.


	3. Он любит смотреть сопливые мелодрамы

(Никто не поверит такой безвкусной лжи!)

Нормальные парни предпочтут "Дневнику памяти" "Крепкого орешка", а если есть какой-то проверенный новый боевик, то без лишних вопросов побегут за диском или торрент-файлом. Стайлз не расстраивает своего отца еще и тем, что вместо нормального сына у того растет настоящая девочка, разве что детей она ему не родит.  
Раз в месяц Стайлз проваливается в состояние Настоящей Девчонки-Школьницы. Он покупает себе фисташковое мороженое, заваривает огромную кружку кофе, делает несколько бутербродов и включает Кино Не Для Мужиков. О том же "Дневнике памяти" он узнает от девочек из младших классов, которые льют слезы над персонажем Гослинга. Стайлз просто ради интереса смотрит этот фильм. И когда экран компьютера показывает титры, Стайлз чувствует стоящий в горле ком. 

— Пойдем сегодня в боулинг?

— Нет, извини, нужно сделать химию.

Стайлз возвращается домой после тренировки Скотта и занимает оставшиеся до вечера часы уборкой и готовкой. Когда отец уезжает на смену, Стайлз вытаскивает из морозилки упаковку мороженого, во второй заход приносит в комнату кофе и бутерброды. Следующие несколько минут он мастерит на собственной кровати большой кокон из двух одеял. Ноутбук на коленях, кружка и бутерброды в пределах досягаемости. И тут Стайлз вспоминает, что забыл ложку. Он недовольно хмыкает, но выбирается из одеял.

Когда он с довольной ухмылкой возвращается в комнату, на его кровати сидит Дерек. Он разглядывает экран ноутбука, где предсказуемо открыта папка со всеми мелодрамами, которые Стайлз скачал на долгие недели вперед.

— Ну? И что же ты выберешь? "Спеши любить" или "Жену путешественника во времени"?

— Дерек, давай просто сделаем вид, что ты не видел ничего и поговорим о чем-нибудь другом. Зачем ты пришел?

— Может, я пришел обсудить с тобой игру ДиКаприо в Титанике?

— Ха-ха, отличная шутка. 

— Серьезно, Стайлз, не знал, что ты на самом деле просто большая страшная девочка.

Стайлз так и замирает, ему вдруг становится обидно. Дерек меняется в лице:

— Нет, я не это хотел сказать.

— Ты сказал именно это.

— Ладно, к черту. Завтра у вас свободный день, и Скотт не будет занят Эллисон, как насчет тренировки?

— Опять? Чувак, не забывай, что среди нас есть и человек. И, на минуточку, это ведь я!

— Не ной, будешь вести себя хорошо, и я отведу тебя на "Клятву".

Дерек довольно ухмыляется. Стайлз распахивает глаза в этом возмущенном "какого-черта-здесь-вообще-происходит", и взмахивает рукой в сторону окна:

— Убирайся, хватит с меня издевательств.

Дерек молча покидает комнату, Стайлз так и стоит с ложкой в руках. Он в замешательстве, произошедшее кажется очень неловким. Еще более неловким, чем с обнимашками.

Стайлз закрывает окно, а заодно и дверь в комнату. Он уже собирается лечь, когда замечает, что одеяла лежат совершенно иначе, чем до появления Дерека.

— За что мне все это?

Но Стайлза радует одно — Дерек подсказал кино для просмотра.


	4. Он любит наблюдать за Дереком

(Отдает голубизной больше, чем стоило бы!)

Стайлз любит все красивое — сериалы, журналы, музыку и разные места на планете. И нет ничего удивительного в том, что порой он пялится на Дерека. 

В первую их встречу Стайлз думает, что Дерек действительно хорош в гневе, пусть он и пугает Стайлза до дрожи в коленях. При более близком знакомстве, которое включает в себя столкновение со стеной, Стайлз видит смешение цветов в радужке Дерека. Больше похоже на осенние листья, упавшие в воду светлого озера. Еще Стайлз замечает три родинки возле губ Хейла, две сверху и одну снизу. Они маленькие и действительно незаметные, но Дерек стоит рядом и прижимает Стайлза к стене, пытаясь напугать как следует. Что ж, это у него отлично выходит.

Иногда Стайлз просто вынужден проводить с Дереком большую часть времени. Постепенно он подмечает простые, незаметные с первого раза вещи. Дерек не делает лишних движений. Каждый шаг, каждое движение рукой, особенно в драке, — все взвешено, и он не позволяет себе тратить время. 

Дерек может очень-очень долго не моргать. Наверняка, до того, как вернуться домой, он долгое время тренировался на вот таких же школьниках, как Стайлз. Если они стоят достаточно близко или сидят рядом, Стайлз может угадать пульс Дерека. По его зрачкам, которые то сужаются, то расширяются. Если Стайлз не ошибается, он почти всегда немного выводит Дерека из равновесия, заставляя его сердце биться чаще. Иногда Стайлзу становится почти страшно, ведь, если всерьёз доведет Дерека, ему просто не спасти свою задницу.

— Чувак?

Скотт стоит возле водительской двери, Стайлз сидит в машине.

— Стайлз, — чуть тише говорит Скотт и переминается с ноги на ногу. — Ты долго будешь на него пялиться?

— Чего?

Стайлз поворачивается к Скотту, до него не сразу доходит смысл сказанного.

— Не пялюсь я, просто дом разглядываю. Может, ты мне еще спасибо скажешь, если я увижу, что какая-то балка..

— Так, проехали.

Дерек кивает Скотту в знак приветствия и переводит взгляд на Стайлза. Такой же эффект оказало бы погружение в ледяную воду. Стайлз смотрит Дереку в глаза, а потом оглядывает его целиком. Сегодня на Хейле белая футболка, черные джинсы и тяжелые ботинки. На нем нет никакой кожаной куртки. Стайлз тяжело сглатывает. Он все еще помнит о своей любви к красивым вещам, и людям, и рукам..

— Стайлз!

Скотт стоит позади Дерека и делает То Самое Лицо.

— Да, выхожу-выхожу.

Стайлз проходит мимо Дерека и ему кажется, что тот чуть сильнее втягивает воздух.


	5. Он любит свою жизнь со всеми взлетами и падениями

(Более штамповой фразы не найти!)

В семь лет Стайлз падает с велосипеда. У него разодрано колено, локоть, ладонь и щека. Сам он считает, что шрамы украшают мужчин, поэтому втайне от родителей постоянно сдирает засохшую кровь. Это довольно больно, но Стайлз думает о будущих следах.

К старшим классам на его ноге, руке и лице ничего не остается. Отец как-то пьяным говорит, что у мамы Стайлза на спине можно было нарисовать целые созвездия — так много у нее было родинок. После того разговора Стайлз перестает ненавидеть темные точки, покрывающие все его тело. Потом он находит и еще одно оправдание — некоторым девушкам нравятся парни с родинками на лице.

Стайлз помнит, как в первый раз пробует виски. Отец к тому моменту уже храпит в собственной комнате, и Стайлз пользуется ситуацией. Алкоголь обжигает рот, горло, кровь мгновенно приливает к щекам. Стайлз жмурится и делает еще три глотка. Он еле доползает до комнаты и с того дня точно знает, какого это — когда алкоголь срубает тебя с ног.

Однажды Скотт едва не ломает руку, а Стайлз чудом не лишается глаза. Они мастерят самодельный салют, нечто вроде маленького, но мощного и яркого взрыва. По крайней мере, именно на это Стайлз рассчитывал. Они отделываются ушибами. У Скотта такое болезненно бледное лицо, что Стайлз больше волнуется за лучшего друга, чем за собственное здоровье. Они хором клянутся больше никогда не делать ничего подобного. Спустя четыре года Стайлз еще помнит, под каким деревом похоронил вторую часть заготовок для салюта.

Лидия снится Стайлзу очень редко. Обычно это обрывочные сновидения, они легкие, как волосы Лидии, Стайлз никогда не помнит сюжета, но всегда помнит ее прелестное и надменное лицо. В какой-то момент он перестает расстраиваться из-за отсутствия реакции у Лидии на него. Стайлз затихает, прекращает любые попытки контакта. Он учится на своих же ошибках.

Пока не появляется Дерек. Именно после пересечения черты знакомства с ним жизнь Стайлза меняется. Меняется жизнь Скотта. Они повязаны друг на друге, это еще хуже, чем быть замешанным в убийстве — так думает Стайлз в самом начале.

Чуть позже становится легче. Он привыкает к Дереку. К черным курткам, крепкой хватке на одежде Стайлза, вечно сведенным в недовольстве бровям. Дерек это приключение, Стайлз никому не говорит и вряд ли скажет, но он благодарен Дереку Хейлу за все жизненные уроки, которые тот успел преподать ему. Пусть некоторые из них приносят синяки. Пусть у Стайлза периодически возникает желание напиться, просто чтобы забыть этот тяжелый взгляд. Все это к лучшему.

Стайлз не любит загадывать на будущее, но он уверен, что из Скотта выйдет крутой оборотень, еще круче, чем из Скотта Ховарда. И Дерек будет доволен собой, как учителем, и Скоттом, как учеником. Возможно, в их стае станет больше волчат, Стайлз не уверен.

Просто теперь он не боится упасть в грязь лицом. Рядом всегда есть минимум три человека, которые поднимут его и помогут идти дальше.


	6. бонус: 1) Он любит свою стаю

Ему нравится просыпаться и слышать тихие спокойные выдохи, раздающиеся по всему дому. Ему нравится слышать очередность звонящих будильников. Он любит каждый день, проведенный в кругу своих. Постоянные взгляды Скотта в сторону Эллисон. Ее неловкие улыбки. То, как Стайлз старается отсесть дальше, но Дерек все равно притягивает его ближе. 

Он слегка ревнует Стайлза к Скотту, ведь и он тоже теперь слышит, когда у Стайлза учащается пульс. Может почувствовать, чем они занимались прошлой ночью, как бы долго Стайлз не торчал в душе. Но постепенно Дереку становится проще, он начинает дышать свободнее. Стайлз тоже расслабляется.

Дерек любит просыпаться рядом со Стайлзом и почти научился засыпать без него. Дерек выучил, сколько ложек сахара нужно класть в чай Стайлза. Отучил его от энергетиков. Стайлз возит их двоих на джипе по окраинам, в такие моменты у него по-особенному светятся глаза. Скотт все лучше управляет собственными эмоциями, сердцебиением. Он начинает обретать этот самоконтроль, который Дерек тренировал годами, и так же будет поступать Скотт. Эллисон перестала бояться Дерека. 

Стайлз иногда шутит, что у них в доме непрекращающееся двойное свидание. Дерек любит его шутки. Любит его запах, глаза, губы, все родинки на его теле, каждый незаметный шрам. Он любит Стайлза полностью, иногда забывая о самом себе. Дерек может себе это позволить, потому что Стайлз любит его не меньше. 

Стая в безопасности, Дерек делает все для их защиты. Он никогда не пожалеет сил.


End file.
